Sybelonian Stratocracy
The Sybelonian Stratocracy, is a primary empire in Gentoo's Mini Empires RP. '''It is known to be a violent empire, split off from the '''Technetium Union after defeating the former empire known as the Terellian Collective, '''which was defeated by the Technetium, as to several millenia of war between the binary planets. The Sybelonian Stratocracy is often quite active on several of the colonized planets. The Sybelonian Stratocracy is known for drafting several soldiers, which are referred to as '''cybrids. Sybelonia is known for not having good relations with several empires, and uneasy with many more. They have few true 'allies,' and even then they often engage in skirmishes with them. Due to their government system, the various colonies may engage or ally several other present colonies, depending on the Commander(s). Appearance Architecture Sybelonian-style constructions, known as 'Constructs' to the general population, are massive, towering buildings. They often contain few luxuries for the general public, and even less for the cybrid ranks. Their architecture is often bland, including several flat surfaces. The constructs are primarily made of metallic substances, and concrete is truly only used for the foundations. 'Military' Being a military state, Sybelonia has a very developed military. They are loosely based off of the Tribes series of games. The cybrids often are armored with special armor suits, that allow them to fly, and glide across the ground at immense speed. They are neurologically advanced, with several implants and augmentations that allow for lightning-quick reflexes and swift, but not always correct, thinking. The Sybelonian military, or simply 'cybrid ranks,' makes up roughly 30% of the empire's population. The military's primary color is a deep purple color. The Cybrid armor is often customized to the personell's liking, with a wide variety of paints and adornments to decorate them, but they are required to have the shoulderpads of their division's color. Doctrine 'Anatomy' The Sybelonian general anatomy is very similar to that of Terrans. However, they have several augmentations that are replicated naturally through general reproduction. A sub-set of their augmentations, and likely the most major part, is the neurological system. Their neurological system is augmented with several implants, all serving their own purpose. An example would be their memory augments, which can have memory, such as piloting and weapons handling, burned into them through a very painful process known as 'neural burning.' This allows for civilians and cybrids alike to improve their neurological systems through weekly visits to a neural burning plant. 'Engineering and Design' Sybelonia's engineering consists of several powerful systems that don't rely on one another. Their airborne craft, which currently consists of the Hydra and Nero series, uses immense boosters for speed, yet turning is controlled by magnetite spheres. Engineering within Sybelonia is typically not held back in any respect, but several older models of weapons and technology is used. Sybelonian technology often heavily relies on magnetite, a substance found on several planets. Manufacturing is often controlled by several immense warehouses connected to long train and drop-ship lines. 'Social Relations' Sybelonia is often isolated per colony, receiving transmissions from only the central colony in the galaxy. They do not have relations with other colonies outside of that, but can receive resources mined at major prospector colonies. Sybelonia's relation with foreign colonies is not often friendly nor violent, but handled cautiously by the cybrid mission groups sent for contact. They do not have any long-lasting conflict with empires, but there is often several skirmishes between the Cepcom and Xierran empires. 'Military' Sybelonia's cybrids are often deployed in large groups to their designated destination. They go by a 'swarm' tactic, due to their often large numbers and explosive weapons. They are often compared to bees. Sybelonian Commanders do not direct battles, but instead separate cybrids that are designated to command a group through radio messages and pre-set commands. All cybrids are equipped with special wrist-bound computers that will act as their personal assistant, as well as some equipped with a saw-blade bot that will escort them. 'Culture' Sybelonia shares culture with their areas of origin, like Russia and Scandinavia. Religion is scarce to find within the population, while some original customs and delicacies can be found within eateries. Any form of accent from the original area will only be found within certain families. Category:Outdated Category:Old Canon